


That's not my hat

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's not my hat

## That's not my hat

by silvina

Standard Disclaimer. "None of these characters are mine, but who am I to refuse their request for political asylum?" Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.

Takes place right after the press conference in "The Sentinel by Blair Sandburg."

* * *

Sarah McLachlan, "Fear"  
Morning smiles like the face of a newborn child, innocent, unknowing. 

Winter's end, promises of a long lost friend, speaks to me of comfort. 

But I fear, I have nothing to give; I have so much to lose here. 

In this lonely place, tangled up in our embrace- 

There's nothing I'd like better than to fall, but I fear I have nothing to give. 

Wind in time rapes the flower trembling on the vine. Nothing yields to shelter it. 

From above they say temptation will destroy our love, the never-ending hunger. 

But I fear I have nothing to give; I have so much to lose here. 

In this lonely place, tangled up in our embrace- 

There's nothing I'd like better than to fall, but I fear I have nothing to give. 

I have so much to lose. I have nothing to give. 

We have so much to lose... 

* * *

It's a nice day outside. I'm looking out the window, though, and I don't want to be out there. I'm getting tired of pretending, and it's easier in here. Alone is easier. Dark is easier. It's getting so hard to pretend I'm okay. 

He walks by, and I smile, but it doesn't mean anything. He probably doesn't notice. Why should he? But that only makes me want to go back to bed. It's exhausting being "fine." 

Another minute, another hour, another day, another week, another month, another year. Another lifetime. 

I have nothing left to give you. I'm sorry, Jim. 

* * *

End That's not my hat by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
